


Connections

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i can't remember why i chose this soulmate au prompt to write but here it is, sort of follows canon tho??, tfw u ship minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Soulmates exist and are usually found unexpectedly. Soulmate AU were the scars/bruises appear on your body corresponding to your soulmate’s.





	

Miyabino was staring into his personal mirror, looking over his petite frame, left in only boxers to see his figure. He never really enjoyed looking at it, nor was he a vain boy. Normally he would only glance at a mirror once, when he was done preparing to leave for the day. But this past week, he had begun to linger in front of it more often than he would have ever thought.

Dark blotches had began to color his skin lately. They never hurt when he ran his fingers over them; it was as if they were only painted on, just for show.

He was never confused as to why they had begun to show up one day. At first, he thought they were his own bruises, marks leftover from his own training. But those were a slightly different hue and painful to the touch. These never hurt and would appear even when he hadn't practiced for a day.

_They're from my soulmate._

That single thought worried him greatly. He was able to see his soulmate's injuries and vice versa. Miyabino was never a reckless boy, the most injuries he ever sustained were from soccer. Even then, it was mostly little cuts or bruises on his hands.

As for his soulmate, they had injuries everywhere. Bruises were left on his stomach, legs, back, arms, the head seemed to be the only place untouched. Seeing so many injuries, it began to worry the boy. He had yet to run into his soulmate, which meant he had no idea how to contact them and ask them about said injuries. Nor could he do anything to stop them.

A frown formed on his face as he could see another one beginning to darken just over his knee. Another injury it seemed. He bent down to lightly trace a finger over the darkening area.

_How are they taking so many hits? They can't be alright with all these injuries..._

Miyabino sighed to himself before glancing back to the mirror. He couldn't linger nor worry about his soulmate's problems for too long. He'd be late to school if he did. But, they would still be on his mind, no mater how hard it would be to keep them off.

~...~

Ryuuzaki had to wonder if he even had a soulmate at times. Whoever it was just never seemed to get hurt. Occasionally there were some marks on his hand, but they weren't anything outrageous. He even had confused them for his own at times to. What gave away that these wounds weren't his were the slight difference in coloration. They were never like the injuries he sustained either.

He could feel a bruise already forming over his knee. The area was beginning to feel a bit sore and it hurt to walk. He rubbed the darkened area, mentally telling himself to preserve onward. He had to. If he didn't, he wouldn't be much of a SEED.

The training was rigorous, painful, only the weak willed quit. And when they did quit, they were dealt with harshly, going through something worse than the normal training. He wouldn't give up, he couldn't. It would stain his name, being a quitter, and harming his reputation. Not like he cared too much, but that indifference would never show.

What he did care for was his poor soulmate. Whoever it was, they had to live knowing that he was taking so much pain. It was just training, he wanted to tell them that. Bruises suddenly popping up on their body would cause worry, distress, he really didn't want that.

"Hurry it up! Training resumes in one minute! Be prepared!"

Ryuuzaki closes his eyes, wanting to roll them to that reminder. Training meant more bruises, more worries.

_It doesn't matter. I can't be worrying about my unknown other half while training._

~...~

Suddenly, the bruises stopped appearing. There were some that remained, others had disappeared, Miyabino assumed those had healed over time and the rest were in the process of healing to.

Seeing the bruises fade had made the boy smile. Whatever had happened to his soulmate, it was beginning to come to an end. Whatever pain was brought upon him, it was over. He hoped so anyway. It could be temporary, but he wanted to believe that things would be alright.

He did note that a few did resurface, although they weren't huge and in large quantities like before. Most of the time it was only one every so often.

Since the bruises had appeared, the question of who had always been on his mind. Who had been receiving all these injuries? Who had been seeing his? Who was connected to him?

The questions that lacked a single answer would plague his mind and he even had to wonder if his soulmate bothered with the same questions. It was such a peculiar way of finding out who would be his ideal friend or even lover. That person was out there, somewhere, but had no clue where.

Would he even meet his soulmate? What were the chances of that happening? It's not like he could ask people to show them their bodies to see their bruises. Asking such a thing was far too rude and inappropriate. Even for the smaller and more visible ones, what were the odds? Some people managed to get similar injuries without being soulmates.

He decided not to worry about it for now. Those thoughts would return some other day, maybe even later. For now, he had to turn his focus towards soccer. After all, he was intent on getting onto Teikoku's soccer team.

~...~

"...And those are the selected players for the starting team," the Commander of the team finished reading off the list of names, those who had managed to pass Teikoku's laborious practice trials.

Ryuuzaki wasn't surprised to hear his name being called. Nor was he surprised to hear Itsumi, Asukaji, and Mikado making the team either. They were going to make it on the team, they had to with their skills. And if they didn't, they were certain Fifth Sector would pull some strings to get them on anyway.

He glanced over to Mikado, noting that the chosen goalkeeper had gone over to their selected captain.

"I won't let this team down. I'll protect the goal, sir."

The boy sounded confident and even Ryuuzaki found himself wanting to believe those words. He may not have been a SEED, but as a goalkeeper, he had great potential to be one.

"This team puts its trust in you. You're the one to protect it at all costs. Don't let the team down."

The defender wanted to scoff at that remark. That was classic coming from a SEED. Some false praise to keep up the team morale. Yet, they didn't want to be found out. They had to remain quiet and play nice. Blend in with the team. It should be easy enough.

For a moment, his eyes lingered on the hopeful goalkeeper. He couldn't figure out why he was staring at him, drowning out his words. It was Itsumi's voice that had to snap him out of this long gaze.

"You can speak to Mikado later."

_I wasn't staring at Mikado._

"I know. Practice is going to start soon. Let's get to it."

~...~

"Ryuuzaki!" Miyabino shouted for the defender's attention, quickly running to him as he was leaving the locker room. Practice was just about to start and he wanted to speak with him before they reached the pitch.

"Miyabino," he responds, purple eyes looking to the shorter. "You called for me?"

"Yeah, I just...wanted to ask if you'd like to practice with me?" The goalkeeper asked while keeping his gaze on him. "I'd like to start getting to know my teammates a little better. And I think practicing with each one will help."

"I don't mind as long as you're prepared to be my partner."

"I am!" Miyabino responded quickly, eyes filled with determination. If he was going to be this prestigious school's goalkeeper, he would be the best. And that meant he would have to be prepared to train with anyone.

"Then I'll see you on the field."

Without another word, Ryuuzaki had left. The goalkeeper was eager to see the defender's abilities. Rumors of him being a formidable defender, one that made him dangerous on the field due to his abilities being unmatched. Miyabino wanted to see them for himself, witness it all firsthand.

After their initial warm-ups, the team had been scattered across the field to begin their practice. As promised, Ryuuzaki had gone to Miyabino.

The goalkeeper remained in front of his post, ready to defend the ball. He noted the interested look Ryuuzaki had given him. A grin danced upon his own lips, imagining that the defender was going to give it his all, even in this practice run.

A powerful kick had been thrusted against the ball, letting it fly towards the net. Miyabino was quick to react, swiftly moving towards the incoming ball and managed to catch it. Stopping its momentum was difficult as it was pushing him back, but in the end, he had saved the goal.

"Woah. That's a powerful kick!"

Miyabino's eyes lit up to how powerful it was. He nearly expected a shoot like that to come from a forward! Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki wore a proud smirk, aware of his own abilities.

"It'll pass you next time. Don't get comfortable catching them so soon."

"I won't let any shoots pass me."

Miyabino challenged before kicking the ball back to the defender. He was going to enjoy seeing how strong Ryuuzaki could be, experience him grow stronger in time. And a part of him also hoped that he would enjoy watching him grow stronger as well.

~...~

Ryuuzaki had not planned on getting attached to anyone on the team. He was only here to play soccer under Fifth Sector's orders. He was to listen to them and make sure those on the team were to follow their rule. That's all it was supposed to be.

But, now he had found himself continuously training with Miyabino. Someone who was obviously not a SEED. Even if he would deny it, the defender could see how much passion and love the other had for the sport. At first, he scoffed at it, thinking nothing of it. But he saw it grow and help him become stronger. It perplexed him how he was doing this over a choreographed and rigged sport.

Then, he found himself giving the boy advice. Keep his knees bent, watch the opponent's eyes, always follow the ball. Don't give up, have faith in yourself, trust in the team; encouragement found its way so easily to pass his lips whenever he saw the boy in a rut.

_I should not be helping him this much._

He was given odd looks from the other SEEDs and was even questioned. Ryuuzaki only answered that it was one way to show the team that he was trustworthy. If he helped out his teammates, no one would suspect him to wanting to destroy this game.

"Just don't get too close."

"You know what'll happen if you do."

As a reminder, Ryuuzaki was ordered to 'injure' the goalkeeper. Hurt him enough to send him off the field for the day. It was a test that he needed to pass and he succeeded.

"Miyabino!"

Worry was evident in his voice, he didn't dare try to mask it. Let his proud and aloof mask fall for this moment, he didn't care. He quickly ran over to the goalkeeper's side, hoping this injury would not be as serious as intended.

"I'm fine. It- oww..."

Miyabino began to rub his cheek. The ball had collided with his face and rather than taking any risks, the Commander had ordered him to be sent to the nurse's office. Ryuuzaki had offered to accompany him, admitting that he was partly to blame.

"You didn't have to come with me..."

Miyabino mutters, his hand still placed against his cheek.

"You shouldn't speak if it hurts."

Ryuuzaki warns, more out of concern.

When the two reach the nurse's office, the head nurse is quick to attend to Miyabino. An icepack was given to him while she did a quick check up of the boy to see if there were any other injuries. Finding none, she then turned to the defender.

"Will you be needing an icepack for yours as well?"

With confusion evident on his face, the nurse repeats the questions she had asked Miyabino.

"I was not injured."

Ryuuzaki states before the nurse shows him a mirror. To his surprise, his reflection does reveal a mark forming on his cheek, one matching Miyabino's. His eyes widen for a moment before looking over to the goalkeeper, who looks just as surprised as he does.

The nurse glances back and forth between the two, before she realizes what is going on. A small smile is formed on her lips before she makes an excuse to step out of the room.

"Ryuuzaki..."

Miyabino starts, looking at the defender.

"They've healed up by now, haven't they?"

Miyabino has a confused look to Ryuuzaki's comment, but his thoughts worked fast as he spoke up.

"Oh, um, they have. I'm glad you're...better?"

Was that supposed to be a comment to bring him relief? The other boy had tried at some comforting words. But he could see that curiosity hanging in his dark eyes.

"Don't ask about it."

Ryuuzaki practically snaps back. He hates how quick he responded, knowing that it might make the other worry even more. But, it wasn't something he could talk about. Not with a boy like him.

"Will...you tell me about it one day? I promise I won't ask about it again."

He was curious- concerned. Miyabino only wanted to know if he was alright. And he was. For now.

"One day."

"You promise?"

"Hmph. I promise."

~...~

"You are aware that Ryuuzaki Ouji is a SEED, aren't you?"

The Commander asks, arms crossed and eyes looking down (one would assume they were behind those goggles) at the goalkeeper.

"I...I know now."

Miyabino could tell during the match. The way he played was different. It lacked passion and vigor. There was a certain stiffness to the way he played, as if he were following orders and nothing more.

"You know what this means. He won't be leaving until tomorrow. I just thought I should inform you beforehand."

The goalkeeper was aware that he knew of their connection, it was difficult to ignore how close he had gotten with that SEED. Closer than he could have ever imagined. Though, it was only natural to become close to a soulmate. Was it natural for one to betray the other?

"Thank you for telling me."

Miyabino gives a quick bow, excusing himself from this meeting. If the Commander had said anything more, he wouldn't be able to hear it. There was nothing on his mind except Ryuuzaki.

He had grown to be such a great friend, an even better soulmate. While it may have been awkward at first, finding out they were destined to be together, slowly things fell into place. It felt like a dream, to be with his soulmate, be happy. And maybe it all had been a dream, one that had come to an end. Or even turned into a nightmare.

The thought hurt, terrible stinging sensations struck at his heart. The goalkeeper wished this hadn't been true.

"I didn't think you'd come to see me."

Ryuuzaki's voice is unusually calm. Shouldn't he know the situation he's in? What he has done? What's going to happen to him?

"I had to."

Miyabino's voice cracks and he instantly hates it. But he hates seeing the concerned look that flashes across the defender's face.

"Some soulmates we turned out to be."

There's sadness that accompanies that sarcastic remark, but Miyabino can't understand why. Did he regret what he had done? He couldn't imagine that he did.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You know very well why I couldn't."

"Did you want to?"

Ryuuzaki falls silent, head turning away from the shorter male.

"I did. I had almost asked you to join me at some point. But, I couldn't. You love the game more than I ever will. Asking you to join me would have been foolish. You never would give it up, not even for me."

Miyabino opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but couldn't. A soulmate should be important and dear. Soccer was something special to him. If they were to clash, which would he really have chosen? His heart said soulmate, while his mind argued soccer.

"It's a difficult choice. This one is for the better. You don't have to choose."

"But I should be able to!"

"You'll do fine without me."

"But I-"

A pair of lips had been quick to silence him. It was sudden to have this kiss thrust upon him, but the boy could not protest. He recalled how much he adored something like this and now he wish he hadn't. He couldn't do anything back and there was a warm sensation pricking at his eyes. Tears were forming.

"I had to be selfish and choose for you. You'll have fun without me. I won't forget you."

The taller wipes away those tears, wearing a disheartened expression. Miyabino wants to ask how badly this hurts, he wants to know what he's feeling and even how he can get his prince to smile like before.

"Enjoy yourself. Don't worry over the new wounds that'll show."

"New...wounds...?"

Miyabino is left confused to that comment. About to ask more, yet Ryuuzaki doesn't utter another word to him. He's already leaving and it hurts to watch him go.

Yet, he can't help but worry over that comment. Eventually he recalls some information about SEEDs he had heard from Raimon. SEEDs who fail receive a punishment from other SEEDs. That fact left a pang of worry in his chest.

~...~

How long had it been since he was allowed to step foot upon Teikoku's grounds? The familiar buildings, the hallways, the students, the pitch, the soccer team. It seemed as if nothing had changed since he had last left, minus the new freedom that the team had gained during his, along with the other SEEDs, expulsion.

The Commander had offered the ex-SEEDs their place back on the team. As long as they could prove to love the sport, they could return. After all, they did have potential as players and could truly make the team shine.

Ryuuzaki had been hesitant on the offer. It wasn't like him to be indecisive over a proposal like this. A part of him yearned to return to the pitch, but another part knew who else would be there alongside him.

Miyabino Reiichi.

The goalkeeper had become the new captain after their exile. He had even grown stronger, as a leader and a player. The defender had seen his progress during Teikoku's matches. His performances were absolutely magnificent. There had even been a few marks appearing on his body to cause worry over the petite captain. But, he knew those would make him grow stronger, unlike the ones he had been dealt with during his training under Fifth Sector.

He wanted to see the pitch, walk on the field while the team had finished for the day. It was nostalgic to take the same steps he had before, all he needed was a ball and-

"Ryuuzaki?"

The voice caused the defender to turn. It was difficult to keep a composed look when he was face to face with his soulmate.

"Miyabino."

Ryuuzaki could see the worry on his face, unable to tell if the other is happy or sad to see him, the conflicting emotions evident.

But before he could even utter another word, the goalkeeper had come charging at him. It was something unexpected of the boy. He had gone up to him and pulled the taller into a very tight hug.

"I didn't think you'd ever be back. You were banned and there was no word of them lifting it for those working under Fifth Sector."

He was speechless. The defender had been expecting anger more than anything. Questions of why he returned, how he could return after his betrayal towards him. How he had left him, expecting never to cross paths once again.

"You're still hurt though...I'm sorry I couldn't be around to help with those injuries."

"Why...Why aren't you angry with me?"

Miyabino slowly lets go of the other male, nervously looking up to him. Ryuuzaki could still see some hurt lingering in his eyes.

"I am...I mean, I don't like how you kept that from me. I don't intend to forgive you immediately, but I know that you are not a bad person. You were kind to me even though you weren't supposed to be. And I think a good soulmate is able to accept the things you've done, along with giving you a second chance."

"Hmph. I believe my soulmate is far too good for me."

The boy was lenient yet sweet. Ryuuzaki would have to work for that forgiveness and he intended on doing so. Anything to make up for what he had done, as long as he could make his soulmate happy and return his affection, that's all he needed to worry about now. And maybe he could actually have fun with soccer to. He would be playing alongside Miyabino after all.


End file.
